Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of power electronics, and more particularly, to a power management circuit and a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
More and more electronic devices and functionalities are added in a mobile terminal, which means that the mobile terminal drives many different types of loads, with challenges in power management. The power management circuit should firstly charge a rechargeable battery, such as a lithium battery, secondly supply electric energy to a system part of the mobile terminal, and finally supply electric energy to an external load which is electrically coupled to the mobile terminal as a load in an OTG mode or in a On The Go mode. Further, the power management circuit may need to supply a large voltage or current to some loads, such as LED loads, in some modes.
A conventional power management circuit needs several power stages to operate together for the above functionalities, and has a complex circuit configuration. When the power management circuit is formed as an integrated circuit, it will have a large footprint and be costly.